ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Parody Garrison
The Parody Garrison is an organization of Parody Ultras dedicated to the defense of the multiverse. History Founding Following the Parodies' bout with Sol, the various Parody Ultras decided to band together in order to better protect the multiverse which they all fought for, and also to protect themselves if needed. So Shining Shining Zero, Ultraman Neo Xenon, Ultraman Neo Neos, and Ultraman Protego set about creating an organization, establishing the Land of Parodies in Protego's universe as their central HQ. Thus the Parody Garrison was born. The Garrison went around the multiverse, gathering various Parody Ultras together under the united goal of defending the multiverse and battling the forces of evil. The founding members, which became a leading council for the Garrison, also used this to keep tabs on the various Parody Ultras in the multiverse, in case any of them became a threat. And so the Parody Garrison began it's work, quickly becoming a multiversal organization with various members across said vast multiverse. A new threat emerges The Parody Garrison was successful for several years, until their encounter with the being known as Ultraman Dao. The Garrison quickly got to work combating this new foe, however Dao proved more powerful then anticipated, leading to a large battle that cost the lives of several Parody Ultras. In the aftermath of the battle, the Parody Garrison went about reestablishing themselves and rallying their forces for a counter-strike, allying themselves with the Titans Cdr and Zenon, allowing them access to the former's vast recourses and the latter's knowledge of anathema-related beings due to his own origins, although it is because of these origins they are wary of Zenon, keeping him under constant surveillance and not allowing him to get as close to their operations as Cdr. At this time, the Parody Garrison also began their search for the prophesied "Protagonist", a powerful ancient Parody Ultra destined to defeat the darkness, in the hopes that he could defeat Dao. They also slowly picked up some recruits, mostly due to the efforts of Protego and Zenon. Although some of these recruits were..less than desirable. Parody Hero Taisen The main characters of this story are nearly entirely comprised of the various members of the Parody Garrison, who here, finish their battle with Ultraman Dao and restore peace to the multiverse. Other stuff The Parody Garrison is generally recurring in events related to Parody Ultras now that they exist, one such example being roleplays. Organization functions The Parody Garrison works much in the same way as the Space Garrison, albeit on a multiversal scale. The various Ultras involved are dispatched all across the multiverse, defending various planets and universes. Similarly to how the Space Garrison protects Earth, the Parody Garrison focuses especially on protecting the universes their various members hail from, however they are not afraid to reach beyond this sect of the multiverse and defend life in all of it's forms, and battle the forces of evil wherever they may lie. Members Leadership Council The Ultras who collectively lead the Parody Garrison. * Shining Shining Zero * Ultraman Neo Xenon * Ultraman Neo Neos * Ultraman Protego (Also functions as a General) * Ultraman Shining Neo Saga (Components are members of the organization and of the leading council) Parody Brothers * Ultraman Ored (Captain) * Ultraman Ultra* * Ultraman Seven (Lieutenant) * Ultrawoman Mebius (Kind of) * Ultraman Old Mebius * Miracleman Ace * New Ultraman Jack * Ultra Ace * Ultimate Taro * One Kick Leo * One-Punch Astra * Ultraman Subject * Ultraman Zoffy * Ultraman Memius * Insecure 80 * Swagman Ace Other Officers *Ultraman 40 (Sergeant) * Ultraman Jjordas (Captain) * ULTRAMAN GRANDSON (Captain, in the running for Parody Brother) * Ultraman Zearth (High-ranking member) * Ultraman Nice (Parody Garrison Marketing Director) * Senpai (Captain) * Ultraman Asterisk (High-ranking member, captain of the Parody Garrison's Back-Up Squad) Ultra Super Squad * Ultraman Nerf * Ultraman Average * Ultraman 'Murica * Ultraman Power * Ultraman Pew * Overdrive Twins OrbGeed Squad * Ultraman Card (Commander) * Ultraman G'd (Commander) * Ultraman Geed EVO * Ultraman Zen * Ultraman Oub * Ultraman Zeaid * Ultraman Spoiler (Technically, often not associated with this division) * OrbGeed * Ultraman Jjordas * Ultraman Mash * Ultraman Jeed * Ultraman Riser * Ultraman Beyond G'd * Ultraman AmICoolYet * Ultraman Riser * Ultraman Geed EVO * Captain Orb * Pickle Riku (Nobody knows why they keep him around) The Zeroes * Ultraman Zero Alter * Ultraman 0 * Ultraman Neo Zero (Deceased) * Ultraman Two * Ultraman Beyond * Ultraman Shine * Ultraman Zega Last Resort Kill Everything Squad * Ultraman OPius * Ultra Hero Tysen * SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE GODZILLA * Mirror Neo Knight * Ultraman Ultimate (Deceased, but revived later) Sense of Right Alliance * Supe Man * Outerman * The rest of them (Deceased) ** But possibly to be revived later. The Rightful Sense of Different Properties Alliance * Perfectman (Leader) * Vroom-Vroomons * Hyperman * Alien Batman * Spidermon * Blueman Powered (Deceased) Sodor Squad * Ultraman Sodor ** Ultraman Thomas ** Ultraman Edward ** Ultraman Henry ** Ultraman Gordon ** Ultraman James ** Ultraman Percy ** Ultraman Toby ** Ultrawoman Emily Team Mach * Ultraman Mach * TBA POWER RAGERS ANGER FORCE * Ultraman Fury * Ultraman Rage * Ultraman Smash * Ultraman GRIP * Ultraman Berserk * Ultraman Ree * Ultrawoman B*tch * Ultraman Wrath * Ultraman Anger * Ultrawoman Triggered * Ultraman Troll * Ultraman Tantrum * Ultraman Livid * Velvet Worrior The Memes * Ultraman Uganda * Ultraman Earrape * Ultraman Memius (Parody Brother) * Big Ultra (Thot Patrol Leader) Redundancy Squad * Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman * Ultraman Ultraman (Deceased, but later revived) The Enlightened * Ultraman Failure * ... sigh... Ultraman Dumpty * Ultraman Slugger * U L T R A M A N E N L I G H T E N E D (His components are all members of the organization) The Crippling Brothers *Ultraman Crippling Anxiety *Ultraman 4chan *The other one The Edgelords * Ultraman Cutter * Ultraman Edgelord (Post Redemption) * Ultraman Cutter Science Division * Hunter Knight Neo Tsurugi (Deceased, but later revived, Head of Science Division) * Ultraman Star (Assistant to Neo Tsurugi) * Rickman Morty (Temorarily replaced Neo Tsurugi as head of Science Divison but was demoted after Neo Tsurugi's revival) * Ultraman Falcon * Ultraman Techno Jack Squad * New Ultraman Jack (Leader, Parody Brother) * Ultraseven Jack * Ultraman Gaia Jack * Ultraman Agul Jack * Redman Jack * Ultraman Fedora (Deceased, But often revived so he may be killed off again in future stories, no longer a member of the Parody Garrison anyway.) Team Seven * Ultraman Seven * Ultraseven Jack * Miracleman Ace * Wideman Seven Non-Canon * Ultraman Trope * Ultraman Oneupus (Formerly) The Potentially Offensive Squad * Ultraman Ingsoc * Ultraman Stronk * Ultraman Australia * Ultraman Italy * Ultraman Nukah (Deceased, but revived later, currently a member of the Cringe Garrison) Junior Division * Overdrive Twins (First members of the JRD allowed in active duty per the request of the other Ultra Super Squad members) * Redman Boy (Still trying to figure out what to do with him) * Early Early Belial (Mascot) * The Sense of Right Alliance (With the exception Outerman, Supe Man and Trikey, who are adults, second members of the JRD to be allowed into active duty) * Ultraboy Titas (Third to be allowed into active duty) * Ultraboy Best (In training) Kaiju Division *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE GODZILLA (Leader) *Ultraman Godzilla (Second-In-Command) *Godzary Stu (Tries to take over annoyingly often) *Gudsiller *Grizzer *MechaGodzilla Pastel Garrison * Ultraman Ben * Sevenman Indigo * Ultraman Super * Purpleman Ultra * Greenman Six * Alien Baltan Lemonus * Dynaman * Alien Baltan Azure Thot Patrol * Big Ultra (Leader) * King Ultraman * Ultraman Inferno * Ultra Man * Ultraman Specium * Ultraman Heckari * Ultraman Glizzard (Everyone wishes he was deceased) * Ultraman Cangkul * Ultrawoman Hentai * Ultraman Earl The Tri-Squad Equivalent Thingy * Ultraman Kyoku * Ultraboy Titas * Real Ultimate Power Fuma * Other people Others * Ultraman Razor * Ultraman O-Leon * Ultraman Grammar * Ultraman Reuse Reduce Recycle * Ultraman Mexico * Ultraman Gimmick * Ultraman Chrono * Ultraman Finn (Deceased) * Ultraman Oreo * Ultraman Canada * Ultraman KarateGod (Deceased, still exists in a spirit form.) * Ultraman MartialKing (Deceased, still exists in a spirit form.) * Ultraman McDonald (Deceased, but later revived) * Ultraman AFH (Deceased) * Ultraman North America (His components are members of the organization) * Ultraman Emerald (Formerly, now Deceased, But is revived again rather often to be killed some more) * Ultraman Super Ultimate Hyper Forte Beta * Ultraman Super Powered * Ultraman Captain * Ultraman Neptune * Ultraman TBA (Deceased) * Ultraman Zed (Deceased) * Ultraman Weed (Deceased) * Ultraman Giga * Ultraman Godzilla * Ultraman Blurry * Ultrawoman Victory * MechaGodzilla * Burushman * Naxus * Ultoomon Ploosmo (Surprisingly not dead) * Ultraman Argent * Ultraman C*cksmos (Surprisingly not dead) * Ultraman Sengoku * Ultraman OverPowered * Ultraman Bash * Ultraman Estremita * Ultraman Lube * Ultraman Muteki * Ultraman Planet * Ultraman 90 * Ultraman Lemon * Ultraman Cheese * Ultraman Muscle * Ultremon Gingay * Ultraman Peace * Ultraman Zentai * Ultramime * Ultraman 130 * Ultimate Dyna * Ultraman Gaim * Ultraman Ninja * Parody Fan Ultras ** Ultraman Bent ** Ultraman Kinda ** Ultraman Radiant ** Ultraman Anime * Ultraman Chosen One * Snowman Frosty * Ultraman Whatever * Ultralotl * Figuarts Ultraman * Ultraman Mc Donalds * Ultraman V * Ultraman Rhythm * Ultraman Blues * Ultrawoman Wendy's * Ultraman Fuze * Ultraman Ash * Ultraman BOSS * Ultraman Hilarious * Ultraman Dope * Ultraman Cadbury * One Punch Dyna * Probably all the Ultras not mentioned here used in Spoiler's forms that aren't evil. ** Except Neo Mebius and Ultimate Tiga. All * Ultraman Deitus (Due to being a fusion of nearly every member of the Parody Garrison, Deitus is technically a member of every Parody Garrison squad or sub-division at once) Allies Beings allied with the Parody Garrison who are not direct members. This generally includes the Titans who allied with the Parody Ultras during their war with Ultraman Dao, but includes other individuals as well. * Sol * Cdr * Furno * Kit * Ultraman Parodius * Ultraman Zasher * Yeedon * Zenon * Bullmark Eleking * Ultrawoman Moe * Ultraman Medico * PachiPolice ** Adult ** Deledelon * Cringe Garrison ** Verbose Gilbaris (Dropout) ** Ultraman 69 ** Ultraman Nukah (Former member) Trivia * The Parody Garrison is obviously a parody of the Space Garrison. * The group serves a convenient way for all the parodies to be together for Parody Hero Taisen. * Notice the members marked as "Deceased". Your welcome. * Any characters not linked were deleted. Those same characters are usually also deceased. Gee, I wonder why. * This group is free to be used in any user's stories regarding Parody characters, however induvidual members will still require permission from their respective creators. ** Furthmore, users may freely add their parody characters as members of this group. *** Unless the character is cringey then I will either remove them or kill them off in a large crossover. Category:Fan Organizations Category:Parodies Category:Parody Hero Taisen Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Cdr's Parodies Category:Parody Garrison Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Zenonkou75 Category:Flurrthegamermixel Category:Zombiejiger Category:Mebius-Zer0 Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:SolZen321 Category:Akreious Category:MoarCrossovers Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Free-To-Use Category:Furnozilla Category:Crockinator Category:Ultraman Plasma Category:Imranx55